


Love Run Cold

by samptra



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Romance, Steve Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had always thought that love was a sudden all consuming emotion; like he had seen in the movies of his time. He was learning though, that sometimes love can catch you by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confessions in the Lab

**Author's Note:**

> So I was re-reading some of my stories and I wanted to share it is for the moment un-beta'd, but hoping to get that rectified soon. So for now enjoy the fluff and feels!

* * *

 

 

He had always thought that love was a sudden all consuming emotion; like he had seen in the movies of his time. Strong chinned men sweeping blushing women off their feet.

 

He had seen it time and time again with his best friend Bucky, as he never seemed to want for the dames. He’d thought that perhaps his chance had come with a very charming, beautiful, women named Peggy Carter. He had really liked her; and given half a chance Steve was sure he could have come to love her.

 

That was all before.

 

Before the plane went down, before the ice…before he was brought back.

           

Sighing the big man turned in the large, comfy bed; sleep eluding him. To be honest he wasn’t keen to sleep these days. When he slept he dreamt; of battles past, of friends lost. Everything relived in agonizing detail.

 

The worst though…the worst was when he dreamed of the cold. Shivering unconsciously he wrapping the large duvet tighter around himself. Closing tired eyes he tried to quite his mind. Tomorrow would be busy, training, instructing classes, and you never knew when the Avenger’s would be called upon.

           

The Avengers.

 

He still had some difficulty grasping all that had happened to him in the last six months. From being forced back into the modern world, one he was working on getting used to, to defeating what he learned was a semi-god of some sort.

 

It had all been rather overwhelming, as some days he still thought it was all some terrible dream he’d wake from.

 

Only he never did, and eventually he found himself in what was being called Avengers Tower. With little connection to this world he had sought out the one person in this time that perhaps he could connect with; Anthony Stark.

           

Steve opened his eyes; he wasn’t going to sleep. With a sigh he gave up entirely slipping out of bed. Pausing he tugged off his comforter wrapping the blanket around himself. Cocooned and barefoot he left his small room, easily navigating the newly redone hallways downwards. Past the common areas, bypassing what was now Bruce’s lab, headed towards Tony’s sanctuary.

 

Reaching his destination he began to feel marginally better, seeing the light shining through the glass walls bright and welcoming. Blue eyes could see the man inside, working steadily on his latest project unmindful of his audience.

 

Approaching the entrance he pressed his thumb on the little square panel, waiting as the blinking red light turned to green the door giving a soft sound as it opened. Without a word he stepped inside making his way towards the workbench settling on one of the stools with a familiarity bread of habit.

           

Tony Stark, engineering genius, alerted to the others arrival by JARVIS didn’t immediately put down his torch. Well used at this point to Steve’s nightly visits. Finishing off his weld the man stood back protesting his prolonged bent position. Flipping his shield up he cocked his head to the side checking his work.

 

Satisfied he then turned to the new arrival, frowning when he saw the big man wrapped in the blanket head propped up on one arm, as sleepy blue eyes started off into space.

 

The silence stretched on as Tony tugged off thick protective gloves; wiping dirty hands on his jeans as he bypassed the blond heading for the far end of the room setting the kettle to boil.

 

Steve turned flashing the other man a shy hesitant smile. Tony returned it, lips quirking as the water boiled. Tony preferred coffee himself, but Steve liked tea.

           

Carrying the mugs over he deposited one before the blanket wrapped man. “Thanks,” Steve mumbled cradling the warm ceramic tightly.

 

Tony sat down across from him, contemplating the blond thoughtfully. The nightly ramblings had started his first night in the Tower. Tony eventually programming the Cap’s prints in so JARVIS wasn’t constantly bugging him with the blond waiting outside.

 

Steve was the only Avenger he would do that for. Not even Bruce had unrestricted access. The billionaire had found he didn’t mind his presence in the lab. Steve would sit quietly and watch him work, sometimes doing his own work, or sketching. Steve was a fantastic artist. Tony had developed a habit of peaking over his shoulder as he worked.

 

Eventually though the soldier would fall sleep curled on the ratty couch Tony kept in the lab. Some nights he would show up in his pajamas, other nights he’d show up like he was now, wrapped in the cover off his bed.

 

It was an oddity that up until this point Tony had never questioned. His natural curiosity however had got the better of him. Like any good scientist he’d spent the better part of a month mulling over his observations, slowly forming a hypothesis as to why.

           

Without warning he was reaching out, rough callused hands touching the exposed arm as Steve sipped his hot tea. As soon as his fingers settled on the flesh Tony had to swallow down his stunned surprise. Steve was cold.

 

Startled the bigger man pulled back sloshing warm liquid onto his hands, and some of Tony’s work. “Oh I’m so sorry Tony,” he mumbled using a corner of the blanket to mop up the tea.

 

The genius stalled him grasping big hands in his own warm, worn ones. Steve’s were clammy, slightly warmed from the mug, but still far too cold to normal. “Steve?” he asked softly releasing the cooling appendages. Watching as the Captain shifted embarrassed looking away, a faint blush on pale cheeks.

           

They had not started off well. Something Tony had not understood. Their initial meeting and subsequent month after Captain America had waked had been confusing and more then a little disheartening.

 

Tony had been looking forward to meeting the man from another time since they’d called him in the wee hours of the morning, with the news he’d been found frozen in the ice. He’d even designed and built the equipment to get him out of the ice. Though Tony hadn’t agreed with the little stunt Fury had pulled, perversely pleased when Steve had seen through it in a heartbeat.

 

Now six month later they had formed a tentative friendship of sorts. Tony more then pleased by that fact. Captain America had been a childhood hero, and if he was a little confused at the moment as to what his feeling where towards the man, well that was his own business.

 

He’d tried to fob it off as bromance, or hero worship…after all Steve Rogers from 1945 was not an ordinary man. Somehow though neither of those felt right. For now he’d settle of friend, the best friend Tony had.

           

Now he was worried, looking steadily at the man from another time, waiting patently for him to speak. The big guy looking awkward and uncomfortable.

 

Worrying his lower lip Steve stared at his blanket covered lap. Tony backtracking in his mind, maybe Steve wasn’t that comfortable with him yet. They may have spent a lot of time together here in the lab but not a lot of time opening up to one another….perhaps a little quid pro quo was called for.

 

“You ever read my file?” he asked casually, watching as blue eyes peaked up at him through golden lashes; nodding slowly.

 

“So you know how I got this?” he continued tapped the round glowing ring in his chest.

 

Steve cleared his throat quietly; “It keeps shrapnel from entering your heart and killing you.”

 

Tony nodded, “Did you know before I created this, the doctor who saved me had me hooked up to a car battery.”

 

Forgetting his own nerves the soldier was looking at him wide eyed. Nodding the dark haired man sipped his tea pulling a face, “Carrying that thing around was a bitch…but it was the only thing keeping me alive. Even when they tortured me they where careful to never disconnect the battery; if I died they lost their leverage.”

 

The super soldier was looking at him in astonishment, “I still have nightmares about that cave, those men, the worst though is the memory of them dunking me in that dirty water. It would short out the battery, running electricity across my chest.” He pulled the neck of his tshirt down reveling his chest.

 

Hesitantly he felt his eyes focusing on the area, morbidly curious despite himself. Steve had never seen Tony’s chest bare, he was always wearing something a t-shirt, or undershirt of some kind.

           

The metal plate, and glowing ring were hard looking, at odds with the flesh around it. The raised white scar tissue around the device, running outwards across his skin. Tony looked down himself; he could still see the burns like lightning stemming from the one thing that kept him alive.

 

He jolted when chilly fingers traced the path of one of the marks. Steve pulling back instantly mumbling, “Sorry…”

 

Tony shook his head, “It’s ok just cold.” The comment made the other man cringe. The shorter man released his shirt hopeful the blond would confide in him.

           

 

 

“Ever since…ever since…”  Steve was unsure were to start, how to explain. He didn’t want to show weakness, to anyone. Captain America was a superhero after all…he didn’t let little things like cold bother him.

 

Only that wasn’t true at all.

 

“Ever since the ice, I just seem to be cold all the time.” He spoke softly, looking down at his hands, “Some days are worse then others, but when I dream…” he shuddered, that ice threatening once more to creep into his mind.

 

Tony connecting the dots, cursed himself for a fool for not seeing it sooner. “Have you talked to the doctors?” he asked carefully, wondering if perhaps there was an issue with the machines used to unfreeze him.

 

His brilliant mind already recalling the designs he could rework them, check the logs for any errors. He could fix this.

 

“All my tests are fine…they said it maybe just a side effect from being frozen for so long. Nothing to be done about it.” Tony didn’t like that answer, can’t wasn’t in his vocabulary.

           

Suddenly beyond tired Steve pulled the blanket closer, “Gonna go lie on the couch…” he mumbled moving across the room.

 

Tony watched as he settled, curling in on himself as he snuggled further into the warmth. “JARVIS dim the lights,” he murmured quietly, mind already moving quickly. He wasn’t a doctor, but he was a damn good inventor. He couldn’t fix Steve but he could defiantly help.

 

-#-#-#-

 

It had been an irritating day at SHIELD. Steve, normally calm and placid was not in the best of moods.

 

It was going on eleven by the time he had returned home, hearing the TV running he poked his head around the corner spotting a couple curled together on the couch. Recognizing Natasha and Clint he managed a smile moving on, a small pang of jealousy moving through his chest. He was happy for them, he really was…but why couldn’t he find someone? Scowling, bad mood retuned he headed for his room.

           

Stripping quickly he hurried into the shower; the water as hot as it would go. Sighing content as he started to warm, muscles relaxing, as the stress from the day left him. Leaning against the shower wall he closed blue eyes allowing his mind to return to the previous night in the lab.

 

Tony had waked him at five this morning coffee in hand, reminding him he had work soon. That in itself hadn’t been anything new; but this morning there was something new. Something was different between them.

 

They had smiled hesitantly at one another, Tony telling him to have a good day as he’d left the lab. Steve had felt warm. For the first time in a long time, his chest had been warm. He wanted to keep that feeling.

 

Reluctantly the big man finally turned off the hot shower toweling off briskly, before tugging on fluffy sweat pants and thick sweater. Shuffling across the room he turned back the covers surprised to find the bed was already warm.

 

Shocked he flipped up the covers curious to see a new blanket on there, one with a cord attached. “JARVIS, what’s on my bed?” he asked the room knowing the AI would answer.

 

“It is an electric blanket Captain Rogers, I have been programmed to turn it on when you have your nightly shower.” Steve started at the blue blanket, a slow smile spreading across his face. “There is also a new duvet Sir, down filled it will be much warmer then the previous one.”

           

Happily he snuggled into the toasty bed gratefully. He knew Tony had something to do with it. He had been nervous confiding to the other man, worried he maybe Tony would think him weak. Or even worse, there was something wrong with him.

 

Then Tony had shown him his chest. Giving him honesty, and trust, Steve had wanted to return in kind. The glowing blue light had seemed so cold at first glance…yet it had been warm like the man under his cool fingers.

 

Eyes heavy, drowsy with the warmth he began to drift, hoping to dream of calming blue light.

 

 


	2. Finding Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to try and get this one up because it's really cute and fluffy and full of feels! Hopefully I'll be able to get it to my beta ASAP be patient for now.

* * *

 

 

He woke suddenly body trembling, shaking in cold and fear. That warmth from earlier gone. Teeth chattering his whined as if in pain, as the ice in his mind seemed to crystallize. Gasping and shivering he stumbled out of bed, the new larger, heavier blanket wrapped tightly to him. Shaking pathetically he headed for the place he felt safest, Tony’s lab.

 

The dark haired man was hunched over his worktable, some sort of contraption on his head over his eyes. Dexterous fingers almost dancing as he worked. Hearing the door he glanced up curious, Steve was back draped in the new comforter.

 

The big man looked tired tonight, wrung out. Concerned Tony left his work moving towards the man, words dying on his lips as he finally got a closer look. He was shaking almost violently, teeth chattering and blue lips trying not to tremble.

 

“Jesus, Steve…” wasting no time he ushered him to the couch draping a few more thick blankets around him. Gently touching a cold hand that clutching the blanket, he tried to mask his worry. Hurriedly pulling out a space heater and turning it full blast on the freezing man.

 

“Nightmares?” Tony asked softly, not surprised when Steve nodded slowly. Focusing on the small heater he held a hand before the machine frowning in thought. He couldn’t turn the heat up any more in the lab, his machinery liked to be cooler, and he didn’t want anything to overheat.

 

He made a mental note to see if he could improve on the heater in the morning, for now though it would have to do. Dragging a screen over he created a sort of small room, allowing the heat to stay trapped in his general vicinity. Satisfied for the moment, he gave the huddled figure a gentle pat, determined more then ever to finish what he was working on.

 

 “Rest, I’ll be nearby,” he said softly leaving the blonde huddled on the couch. 

 

 

It was sometime later before Steve warmed enough that the trembling stopping. Finally comfortable he ventured out of his heated cocoon heading for the dark haired man once more busy at his workbench.

 

Curious Steve sat before him, frowning when he recognized the rather distinctive suit. “What are you doing with my suit?” he asked, not minding he had it. The only person he allowed to touch his suit was Tony.  

 

The genius was hunched over the material tweezers in hand; threading something through the material. “Ahhhh, running heating wire through it, should keep you warm…works on solar power, and your own body heat trapping it and then distributing it throughout your suit.” Dark eyes looked up at him with a teasing wink, “Pretty ingenious if I do say so myself.”

 

Steve stared open mouthed at the top of that dark head as he bent to his task once more. It was in that moment; Steven Rogers realized he was, completely, utterly, and irreversibly in love with Tony Stark.

 

It had been a gradual, sneak up behind you and blindside you when you least expected it. There was no grand gesture, no hero storming in to sweep him off his feet. Just he in what he had heard called ‘sweats’ with Tony Stark, the eccentric inventor who was sporting a ridiculous set of glasses as he worked with amazing patience to create something for him. 

 

The realization was sudden, almost knocking the wind from him. Dazed he mumbled a thank you before heading back to his warm blankets. Settling on the couch he tried vainly to collect his disheveled thoughts.

 

How did it happen? How did he fall for Tony…a man no less… but more importantly what was he going to do now? His experience with relationships had not been ample. Nobody had given him the time of day when he was skinny and weak, then war had come and he’d been to busy to really sort out anything definitive.

 

It was confusing, enlightening, and frightening all at once. Head whirling he closed his eyes trying to find some peace, eventually drifting off once more.

 

Tony half done his work on the suit checked on the slumbering man a while later, laying a warm hand on the now warmer hand of Steve’s nodding satisfied. He was still worried though, he wanted to get Steve checked out. Secretly wondering and worrying if perhaps it had been his machine that had played some roll in this.

 

At the same time he didn’t want to breach the man’s trust. Especially since Steve had confided in him, something so intensely private and personal. It meant so much to know Captain America trusted him above all others.

 

Mind going in circles his yawn caught him by surprise. He stretched his sore back hearing it pop satisfyingly. He’d been working non-stop on getting the costume done, maybe a little too zealously.

 

Scrubbing at tired eyes he sat on the couch next to the curled legs of Steve, for a big guy he could certainly curl up, like a cat. Leaning back the inventor closed his eyes; he’d just rest them for a moment then get back to work…

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve woke feeling warm.

 

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this warm. It was a wonderful feeling.

 

Blinking sleepy blue eyes, it took him a few seconds to recall he had fallen asleep in Tony’s lab again; but that didn’t explain why he was so warm. Shifting slightly he felt something heavy draped around his middle. Focusing on it he frowning in confusion, it looked like an arm. A familiar arm the hand at the end of it callused and well worn.

 

He turned his head slightly noting the dark head behind him, it was Tony pressed up against him an arm draped across his hip. Tony was the source of that wonderful warmth. Surprised Steve thought he should perhaps move, but he didn’t. Didn’t really want to move. Content and warm all he wanted to do was sleep. Sighing happily, and too tried to really analyze the situation in depth he drifted off once more.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Waking the second time Steve was alone, bereft of that warmth. Tony was gone. He was still wrapped in the mound of blankets the heaters running, but he wasn’t nearly as nice it had been with Tony pressed against him.

 

Groggy he sat up the blanket falling from a shoulder. “Morning sleeping beauty,” a cheerful voice called, across the lab. Tony was working again, a mug of coffee nearby.

 

Steve stood dragging himself over. “What time is it?” he asked voice husky.

 

“About eleven,” Tony said glancing up amused at the shocked look on the Captain’s face. “Don’t worry I had JARVIS call in for you…you’re taking a personal day.” Tony assured him sipping his black coffee.

 

Groaning Steve sat on the stool, feeling dazed and useless…he never overslept. “Don’t worry Spangles, I take loads of personal days. Best invention of the 21st century if you ask me.”

 

Tony snuck a look across the table at the man; Steve looked far too handsome for someone who had slept all night on the lab couch. Blond hair usually perfectly coifed was mussed about his head, but dark circles under his eyes gave him worry.

 

“As a matter of fact I think I need a personal day too, how about we go for breakfast?”

 

Steve looked at him surprised, “Yes, please.” He smiled, feeling the small warmth return, Tony wanted to go out with him, be with him and he wanted to be around the man as much as possible.

Gathering his blanket around him he was halfway up the stairs to change when a now familiar alarm sounded.

 

“Uh oh…” breakfast forgot, he ran for his costume before meeting Iron Man on the platform. Sliding his shield on his back, a metal arm grabbed him tight seconds before they where taking off.

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Tony on your six!” Steve barked, all business as he watched the battle unfold before him, strategic mind running through all possible scenarios.

 

Hearing the warning the flying red blur looped out of the way turning to blast the large, tentacle looking thing.

 

“What is it?” Hawkeye snapped through the comm as he landed another exploding arrow, blowing off another limb. Hulk was going crazy as he attempting to get close to the creature intent on pulling out one of it’s many eyes.

 

“Wish I knew…” Steve muttered dodging one of the tentacles while tossing his shield.

 

“If I had to guess, would say experiment gone terribly wrong. Then someone flushed it down the toilet; now having crawled through toxic waste it has grown to monumental proportions.” Tony concluded with a grunt as he blew off four more of the waving, purple, green appendages.

 

“You watch to many movies,” Natasha said face impassive as she easily ducked an incoming attack.

 

“Actually, I’m on board with that explanation,” Clint said, before he was caught and sent sprawling.

 

They had been at this a long while now, the sun beginning to dip towards the horizon. Tony thought it was all getting ridiculously frustrating the thing was huge, and thick skinned, and angrier then all hell. “Where’s that loud mouth demi-god when we need him.” The billionaire mumbled diving out of the way.

 

Steve had to agree with that one, they could use some help. The sun was getting lower, and Steve was beginning to cool, the ice beginning to creep into his veins despite his current exertion. Setting his jaw he moved through it determined to end this.

 

Just then the creature wailed in fury, the Hulk giving a howl of triumph. His massive hands holding a mushy white something that probably had been an eye. They had it on the run, “Now Hawkeye,” Cap called to the assassin. Without hesitation the archer fired off another exploding arrow into the cavern where his orb had been.

 

Big Green leapt backwards with his prize as the explosion finally managed to kill the thing, the carcass beginning to slide backwards into the lake. Satisfied Steve watched it go, hooking his shield on his back before turning to regroup with the others.

 

He made it one step before something large and thick wrapped around his leg, stupefied he stared down uncomprehending. Mouth working trying to call out he only managed a choked cry before he was tugged backwards into the freezing blackness of the lake.

 

Tony saw it happen in slow motion.

 

Frozen for an instant in shock, he panicked then as Steve disappeared beneath the surface.

 

Without thought Iron Man dived in after him, the glow from his chest lighting the way through the inky blackness. The first thing he saw was terrified blue eyes and panicked outstretched hands.

 

Tony had him in his arms in a heartbeat, holding tightly he blasted out of that lake. Without pausing he tightened his grip, “I have Cap, see you back at the Tower,” he transmitted before cutting off his comm.

 

He worried about the big man in his arms. Steve wasn’t speaking, wasn’t blinking, he was pale, and ridged against him. Tony flew faster then he ever had before.

 

Hitting the landing pad in record time he tried to get through to Steve as he righted the big man on his feet, “Steve? Steve come on you with me?”

 

Dazed blue eyes looked at him unconfused, Tony hurried him along inside as the armor was pulled from his body. He could feel the big body shaking violently, his temperature far too cold. Tony already cursing himself for not getting the heating unit finished.

 

“M’cold,” Steve mumbled finally, Tony let out a breath not sure if that was a good sign or not. Gently cajoling he got Steve to his room, steering him right into the shower. Cranking up the water as hot as it would go, before pushing Steve under the spray, costume and all.

 

He grunted in pain as the hot water began to work circulation back to his cold limbs. Slowly inch by inch the dark and cold began to recede from his mind. He blinked, mind clearing as things came into focus.

 

Tony watched him worried. Waiting for some recognition in those blue eyes.

 

Steve was scared, “Tony?” he turned to the shorter man wide eyed terrified. It had been horrible being back in the dark and cold. He didn’t want to go back, not ever.

 

“Shhhh it’s ok, you got pulled into the lake, but I got you right out again,” Tony soothed. Steve focused on his voice, his face, nodded slowly.

 

“Ok?’ Tony asked softly, staring at the miserable, terrified looking man standing under the heated spray.  He wouldn’t mind a shower of his own, and it was damn tempting to just get in with Steve at that moment.

 

The blond man took a shaky breath, “Yes, thank you Tony.” Steve managed a weak smile, “I’m going to shower and sleep.”

 

Tony hesitated a moment before finally, reluctantly he nodded, “Ok you know where I am if you need me.”

 

Steve gave him a grateful smile, the dark haired man pausing, as if debating something.  Steve watched the internal battle, curiously, able to see him come to a decision. “Get some sleep,” his smile didn’t quite reach dark eyes.

 

 Steve watched him go feeling unaccountably sad. Like he’d missed something important.   

  

In his own room Tony stripped down heading for the shower moaning in bliss as the warm water soothed tight muscles. He was more then a little worried about Steve, that plunge into the lake could have done a lot more damage then just dropping his internal temperature.

 

He mentally argued with himself the entire time he showered and dressed. Swinging between going back to try and be some sort of help, or leaving him to sort through on his own. Sighing the billionaire sat on the edge of his bed running a hand through damp hair. He should let him be; Steve was an adult after all.

 

What he should do is get down to the lab and finish the suit. He was awful tired and sore though. Maybe he’d just sleep a bit then go work. Yawning the inventor stretched out in bed wearing nothing more then his underwear, covers bunched around his waist he dozed. The blue glow of his chest…his eternal nightlight kept the darkness at bay.

 

Down the hall Steve was curled under his warm blankets, yawning widely. Eyes heavy he tried not to think about the lake. Shivering he pulled the covers closer, forcing the terrifying images away he called forth another; Tony and his warmth.

 


	3. First Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to get this one up, finally got a new plug for my computer so I can get back to getting things posted. I want to try and get my Avengers stuff up!

* * *

_Dark…cold…silent._

_Nothing for him but the ice ever creeping across his body, into his mind. Weighing him down into that never-ending darkness. Scared he began to panic._

_He didn’t want to go back there; terrified they were going to put him back in the ice._

He woke gasping and shaking, freezing he wrapped big arms around his numb body. His thoughts sluggish and slow, focusing on a single thought. He wanted to be warm needed to be warm. Warmth meant life…he wasn’t going back into that ice.

 

He had to get warm; suddenly it came to him a place he knew he would find that warmth. Staggering out of bed limbs stiff he began to move, stumbling and staggering he headed for the room down the hall.

 

It was dark, so dark he could barely see, hands tracing the door as numb fingers managed to get it open, all but falling inside. It was dark in the room as well, he gave a small whimper Tony wasn’t here…he couldn’t see his light.

 

Tony had been sleeping peacefully on his stomach when the small plaintive noise woke him instantly. Stiffening he froze aware someone was in his bedroom. Slowing moving into a crouch he got ready to spring, he wasn’t going down without a fight.

 

Steve saw the light as Tony sat up, like a moth to the flame he fumbling towards the warm blue glow.

 

Tony began to relax marginally; it wasn’t an intruder, whoever it was making far to much noise to be sneaky. Frowning he squinted using the light in his chest as the figure moved close enough to be seen. “Steve?” he asked surprised, as the big man seemed to trip onto the bed then.

 

Captain America was acting very strangely, if Tony didn’t know any better he would have thought him drunk…but Steve couldn’t get drunk.

 

 

“Tony…” he breathed a hand reaching out to touch the blue light.

 

The genius gasped as the strong fingers touch his skin, the man was like ice. Cursing he reached out gripping strong arms, “Steve you’re freezing,” he mumbled tugging the man into his bed hurriedly wrapped the sheets around the shaking the blond biting blue tinged lips.

 

Realizing it wasn’t going to be enough Tony hurried to grab some thick blankets from his closet, tossing them over the trembling lump.

 

“Tony, don’t let them put me back in the ice…” the soft voice came then, plaintive and helpless it broke his heart. Still curled in on himself, Tony did the only thing he could think of. He got under the mound of blankets as well, gathering Steve close. It was like trying to cuddle a block of ice.

 

“I won’t let them put you back in the ice,” Tony promised, pressed himself close to the bigger man running rough hands up and down his sides trying to warm him up.

 

Tony tended to run a little hotter then average, a by-product of his arc, the mechanism generated a lot of heat especially the more he moved. Even before his hardware the genius had always been rather warm blooded. An ongoing complaint of Pepper’s when they had slept together; he was too hot to sleep comfortably with. At this moment however, for the first time he wished he was warmer.

 

Steve was beginning to warm, that icy cold replaced by the gentle blue warmth. He sighed in relief as his mind began to clear as the ice receded. Slowly realizing he was in an unfamiliar bed…with someone who was very familiar. Strong warm arms wrapped around him comfortingly.

 

“Tony?” he asked confused as to how he’d ended up here.

 

“Steve,” the man sounded relived as he leaned back the glow from his chest lighting their faces. Dark eyes still looking at him worried, “Was beginning to think I was going to have to take you to the hospital you where so cold.”

 

The blond blinked, “Did I come here?” he asked softly.

 

Tony nodded pushing blond hair off the big man’s forehead, “Yeah thought you where trying to break in.” His joke fell flat.

 

“I’m sorry Tony,” he whispered shamefaced, he didn’t remember coming, but thought that perhaps he knew why he’d come. Tony’s warm light.

 

“You felling better?” Tony asked softly as they lay face to face under the mound of covers. He was sweating now, this was way too many covers for him but he wanted to give the frozen Steve as much warmth as possible.

 

The Cap nodded shyly, “Then nothing to be sorry for,” the inventor said firmly. Steve nodded again suddenly worried Tony would ask him to leave now so he could get back to sleep. As if on cue the inventor yawned widely, eyes looking heavy and tired.

 

“Time to sleep big guy,” he whispered, Steve taking the hint began to slowly move out of the bed cloths; he really didn’t want to leave that warmth.

 

“Where you going Steve?” a sleeping voice asked.

 

Steve froze stuttering as he blushed elated, “Nowhere,” he said settling back.

 

Tony turned throwing a warm arm over him. “Damn straight…” he muttered before the day caught up once more.

 

Steve watched him, warm and content his own eyelids heavy as a big hand reached between them settling it on the glowing circle, feeling it warm and pulse under his palm. Closing blue eyes he slept peacefully.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve woke first the next morning his internal clock telling him it was time to be up. For the first time since the ice he awoke feeling refreshed and eager for the day, the cold a distant bad memory.

 

Stretching luxuriant he glanced around the unknown room; he had never been in Tony’s room come to think of it. It wasn’t what he’d thought it would be. He would have expected it to be the final word in technology. It was rather…plain.

 

It was nice of course, masculine, dark colours and handsome. He liked it. Turning he glanced at the owner of the room. Tony lay nearby; snoring softly sprawled on his back, a hand over his chest protective of the most vulnerable part of himself.

 

 

Smiling softly, not wanting to wake him the big blond slowly carefully got out of the bed trying not to disturb the still slumbering man. He was halfway to the door when he heard a husky voice call out, “Have a good day at work.” Steve smiled all the way to SHIELD.

 

-#-#-#-

 

His mind wouldn’t focus; he was supposed to be getting the new recruits ready for the field. Instead he couldn’t get dark teasing eyes out of his head.

 

“Hey Cap,” he turned hearing familiar voice.

 

“Hi Clint,” he said pausing so the man could catch up.

 

“How you doing?” the assassin asked, “That lake must have been cold yesterday.”

 

Steve shuddered a little pushing away the memory before the ice could take hold, shrugging for the benefit of the other.

 

Realizing he’d perhaps hit upon something Clint spoke again, “You look like you’re a man on a mission,” the archer said changing the topic then as they twisted towards the training facilities.

 

“I guess,” he conceded a sudden thought occurring to him then. “Clint…if you where to ask someone on a date…how would, I mean in this time how…” he trailed off not sure what he was saying anymore.

 

Only years of training kept the shorter blond from cracking a smile, the Cap was going to put the moves on Stark. About time. “Well usually a movie is a safe bet,” he offered with a smile.

 

Steve nodded looking elated, he knew about movies. They had movies in his day. “Try going to a horror movie, then when your date gets scared they hold onto you for comfort.”

 

Steve looked at him interested, “Really?”

 

Nodding the blond gave him a wink, “You can’t miss.”

 

Steve thanked the man with a wave his mind already moving, he had made a decision this morning after he’d left Tony sleeping in bed. He had already lost everyone he’d cared once; he wasn’t going to let them go again. He was not going to miss his chance again, not this time.

 

He headed for the gym; stretching his bulky body as he limbered up. He’d do a little workout then make good use of Clint’s advice.

 

Steve had no qualms with the fact he had fallen for a man; he had always found the male form attractive. A dirty secret in his day, one he’d never reveled to anyone. Men where not supposed to like other men so he’d kept it buried within his heart since adolescence.

 

In this new world though, it was a different place and time. One with the freedom to love the person of your choosing it was a liberating realization. His biggest problem now though would Tony feel the same?

 

Sure he flirted, but Tony was a big flirt. Steve puffed out a ragged breath as he pushed his body harder, running faster legs eating up the track. He wanted Tony to like him, wanted it badly.

 

He had been thought that love was a sudden thing, but now Steve was beginning to think that perhaps it was gradual process…but one that could always use a little help.

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Tony?” Steve hurried into the lab skidding to a halt when he spotted his objective. Tony was still hunched over Captain America’s suit, tediously working the fabric.

 

“Captain America, to what do I owe that rather intense entrance?” he said not looking up from his work. Grinning Steve stood before him shifting from foot to foot nervous. Tony noticed the movement out his peripherals hiding his grin he looked up giving the man his undivided attention.

 

Wringing big hands he looked into dark eyes, “Would you…that is, would you like…” he trailed off running a frustrated hand through blond locks.  “Will you go to the movies with me?” he all but bellowed.

 

Tony raised dark brows, was Steve asking him out? On a date? In a rather loud voice. Or perhaps they where just friends going out for a movie. He realized the man was waiting for an answer, “Sure sounds good, could use a break.”

 

Steve was elated, “Really? You’ll go?”

 

Tony nodded slowly, “Of course, meet you at he elevators in twenty? I need to shower and change.”

 

Giddy the big man nodded, “Yes of course.” They headed up Tony moving to his room while Steve went to wait in the living room, congratulating himself on a job well done so far. His plan was working perfectly.

 

Upstairs Tony rushed to get ready, alternating between utter shock he was going out with Captain America, and worry that he might screw this up. He’d spent a lifetime pushing people away, keeping everyone at arms length. If no one could get close, then no one could hurt him. He’d learned long ago the heartache of opening yourself up to love.

 

 Howard had been cold and distant, but he had still loved his father. Others had come into his life, but they had been in love with his money. Steve was different though, he was honest, courageous, handsome…everything every man whished they could be. Everything Tony wished he could be.

 

Which made the truth far more painful; Steve Rogers was far to good for him. Clenching his jaw he convinced himself that it wasn’t a date, just a friend asking another friend to hang out.

 

Dressing causally in jeans, t-shirt and sweater he headed down to meet the other man. “All set,” he said rounding the living room.

 

Steve glanced up at him smiling. Hurriedly tossing aside the magazine he hadn’t really been reading. Tony looked nice in his jeans and t-shirt the gray sweater he wore pushed to his elbows. Steve was already bundled up in a thick coat over his own long sleeve button down. “Bit cold out you want a coat?” he asked. Tony hid his amusement grabbing a jacket to appease Steve more the anything.

 

“Which theatre we going to?” Tony asked conversationally. His amusement growing as Steve fished out a piece of paper he’d clearly made notes on.

 

Steve had written down the address of the place as well as movie times and options. He had JARVIS help him out a little with the research. “Have it right here!” he said feeling confident he was well prepared.

 

His feeling of well being lasting until they actually arrived. The place was large, intimidating, with far too many people bustling in and out. Steve squaring his shoulders set his jaw moving with purpose.

 

Tony trying not to laugh, it looked like he was about to go to war.

 

They eventually made it to the ticket counter, Tony realizing for the first time that he had no idea what they were seeing; he hadn’t bothered to ask. He smiled at himself shaking his head a little; Steve had said movie and he’d gone along completely.

 

Not that it really mattered he didn’t really care what they watched it was Steve’s night. He suppressed a smile the guy was adorable as he read the name of the movie to the lady behind the counter.

 

So busy watching his pseudo-date, did really pay attention to what they where seeing until he read the ticket in his hand, _Paranormal Activity 4._

Frowning he paused, “Steve I think they gave you the wrong tickets,” curious the man looked down at his own, double-checking it against his written notes on.

 

“No this is it,” he reassured him, as they got in line for popcorn.

 

Tony didn’t think his eyebrows could get any higher. Why are earth where they going to see this? Steve probably had no idea what it was about, let alone havening seen the first three movies. Tony was a self-proclaimed horror movie junkie, watching everything from the terrible 90’s slashes to the horrendous B movies.

 

While he’d been meaning to see the new PA movie it wasn’t something he would have taken Steve too. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask the man why this one, but the big guy looked so proud of himself.  Biting his tongue Tony said nothing as they headed into the theatre popcorn and drinks in hand.

 

 

 


	4. Second Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the current un-beta'd chapter. So for now have this one and my beta will get to it in due time. Enjoy!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Steve was thinking it was all going rather well as they settled into the theatre. He was rather excited to be at the cinema. He hadn’t been to one since he’d gone to see one of the movies he had starred in.

 

Tony was busy eating popcorn and people watching. Going to a movie was always a great social experiment. His idle gaze locking on a particularly interesting couple. A girl and boy, probably early twenties, walking close but not holding hands. They seemed shy and embarrassed as they moved up the rows. Eventually opting to sit at the end of their row. Tony nudged Steve, “First date I think going on there,” he said chuckling.

 

The blond glanced to where Tony had gestured, curious, “You think?”

 

Tony nodded firmly, “Oh yeah.”

           

The seats slowly filled and the lights dimmed, previews beginning to play, all of them showcasing new upcoming horror movies. Steve found himself jumping in a couple of spots. Trying to vainly to hide his reaction from Tony.

 

Only the too perceptive man already well aware of what was going on.

 

Within the first five minutes of the movie Steve was terrified.

 

Slowly slouching in his seat he gripped the arm rests tightly, trying not to close his eyes when he thought it was about to get scary.

 

Tony glanced at the blond, wondering yet again what had possessed him to pick this movie? “Steve do want to leave?” he leaned in close whispering in his ear, the other man shook his head quickly.

 

“No, no I’m fine,” he assured him just as softly, trying to smile bravely, “I-if your scared you can hold my hand,” he stuttered eyes darting to the screen fearfully. Shaking his head ruefully Tony gently took a big hand cool hand in his warm one.

           

 

Steve leaned into the touch burying his face in Tony’s shoulder every so often, the billionaire vainly trying to pretend he was just a friend giving comfort to another friend and noting more. Still having Steve so close to him was playing hell with his emotions.

 

When the movie finally ended, Tony spent the entire way home assuring Steve it wasn’t real, despite what they said in the movie. Even as the big man insisted he hadn’t been scared at all.

 

The Tower was dark and quite when they returned, the others no doubt already in their rooms. “You ummm…heading to the lab?” Steve asked softly, the idea of being along in his dark room currently terrifying, his imagination all ready conjuring up all sorts of ghosts.

 

“Nope think I’ll turn in,” Tony said plainly able see Steve was worried, and wondering if the big man was going to admit to it or not.

           

They walked quietly up the stairs Steve pausing at his door as Tony headed to his, the soldier standing before the wood indecisive.

 

The billionaire glanced at him hiding his smile; opening his own door he called out casually, “Come on then Spangles room enough in my bed.”

 

Eager Steve turned to him, “Really?” he asked hope in those big eyes.

 

Chuckling Tony disappeared inside tugging off his shirt the blue glow freed from its cover lighting up the room.

 

“Yes come on.” Steve didn’t need to be told twice.

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Why does Cap look so gloomy?” Natasha asked as she leaned into her partner.

 

Clint chuckling replied, “He’s been trying to put the moves on Tony.”

 

Auburn brows shot upwards, “You don’t say…how’s that working?”

 

The archer could barely contain his mirth, “I told Steve to take him to a horror movie.”

 

Natasha grinned, “Good one, but I think I can do better.”

 

Hawkeye gestured, “By all means; and by the way Capt hasn’t admitted its Tony yet.”

 

The Russian winked as she entered the training room. “Hey Cap,” she called trying to contain her laughter as Steve turned to her.

 

“What can I do for you?” he asked cordially.

 

She tried to smile winningly at him, “More like what I can do for you.” Steve was confused, and a little leery the women was scary at the best of times.

           

“I hear your working on…umm…how to put this, courting someone?”

 

Steve blushed a little looking away, “Yes.”

 

She gave him a look vaguely reminding him of a snake, “The movie thing, cliché way over done. You want something special, something they will remember.”

 

Steve was nodding eagerly, this all sounded promising, “Good here’s the address.” She passed him a slip of paper, “Good luck stud.” She called leaving the room and rejoining Clint.

           

“Where’d you send him?” the wiry man asked curiously, she looked around making sure they were alone.

 

“The kids Carnival,” her smile was pure evil.

 

“You are an evil genius,” he muttered beginning to chuckle, Natasha bowed mockingly.

           

Inside Steve eagerly dug out his phone. Last nights movie hadn’t gone according to plan per-say, but he did end up sleeping with Tony again. He blushed, he was fast becoming addicted to sleeping in the same bed at the smaller man; Tony was always so warm.

 

The heat and light he gave off were a comfort to him at night. When he woke from the dreams of ice and cold he wasn’t alone, he was safe that steady glow telling him so. Smiling softly he carefully punched in the numbers. 

           

“Stark,” came the brisk reply, on the second ring, Steve smiled he sounded professional he must working on something important.

 

“Just me Tony catch you at a bad time?” He heard what sounded like paper rustling.

 

“Nothing I would gladly put off, what can I do you for o’spandex one?”

 

Blushing the big man cleared his throat, “Ummm you busy tonight?”

 

Tony smiled at the other end, “No to my knowledge, why?”

 

There was a brief pause, “Did you want to maybe go somewhere with me?” he ventured.

 

Tony was surprised and little excited another date with Steve, no way he was saying no, “Sure thing, want me to pick you up after work?” They made plans to meet, before hanging up.

           

Tony looking at his cell curiously, if he didn’t know any better he would have thought Steve was trying to work him…but that couldn’t be could it? He had already rationalized last night to himself; in the bright light of day clearly Steve was just trying to get a taste for the new era.

Tony was just along for the ride.

 

Not that he had minded he and Steve sharing a bed was by no means a hardship. Steve didn’t complain he was to hot, or his light was too bright. Best of all, the big guy was a cuddlier. His only issue with the arrangement was the raging hard on he woke with in the morning.

 

Still waking with Steve pressed against his back a big hand resting firmly on the blue glow in his chest. It was nice…Tony could easily get used to it.

           

Dark eyes closed, “Dangerous thoughts Stark,” he muttered shaking his head to clear it.  “Steve is a friend and just because he wants to go out again,” sighing he pushed away for his desk returning to Steve’s uniform. It was almost completed, few more tweaks, and then a test run.

 

After all he didn’t want to set Captain America on fire, just wanted to keep him warm.

 

-#-#-#-

           

Several hours later found Tony showered dressed, and waiting outside SHIELD for his ‘date’. Ever-prompt Steve didn’t keep him waiting, the dark haired man impressed as the broad man approached.

 

He was wearing jeans today, a dark blue button shirt, it was a little old mannish but not as bad as his usual fair. Tony had been dying to try and get him into something a little more modern, really though it didn’t matter what he wore; Steve was gorgeous.

 

“Hi Tony, hope I didn’t keep you waiting.”

 

The billionaire smiled, “Not at all, where we headed?”

 

Steve grinned pulling out a piece of paper; old school, “Here.” He looked so proud as Tony glanced at the address recognizing it in a heartbeat. Holding back the weary sigh he eyed the other man.

 

“You sure?” Tony asked looking steadily into excited blue eyes, all at once folding like a cheap rug, “Alright lets go.”

           

Steve unsure where they where headed, got excited when they close enough to see, it was a Carnival! Natasha had been right this was defiantly better.

 

More then happy he recognized something in this time Steve was beyond ecstatic. Tony wasn’t sure why the big guy was so excited this place was cheap, full of children, and the games as crooked as they came…still he supposed they where probably be the same in his time. “Look spun sugar!” he hurried over, Tony following hands in pockets could help the twitch of his lips.

 

They wandered the grounds Steve’s eyes everywhere at once, tugging Tony this way and that it was almost like being out with a big six year old. They fit right in as the place crawling with kids.

 

“Tony look!” he yelled pointing towards a game. It was a cheap carnival game, the man running it greasy and unkempt looked like he would shank you as soon as look at you.

 

 “What am I looking at?” he asked as Steve pointed higher, to the stuffed toys. He eyed the strings of poorly made mass produced plushies of Captain America and Iron Man. There was no way Steve wanted that. But blue eyes where staring at them with something akin to wonder.

 

“Tony look there are stuffed toys of us, have you ever seen such a thing?” he said softly.

 

The dark haired man sighed, “Steve there are action figures of us, you’ve had an action figure for years…”

 

The man looked vaguely overwhelmed, “Really?”

 

 

Tony knew that look; it was the look he had learned, was always going to be his downfall. “Ok, ok blue eyes,” he mumbled.

 

They approached the skeezer running the booth, “What do I have to do to win this?” he asked glaring at the milk bottles.

 

“Just have to knock them all down,” the man smiled greasily as Tony put his money down.

 

Despite what others may have thought Tony spent a great deal of time working out, jogging, boxing…he just didn’t broadcast the fact. It was a great way to clear his head, especially if he was working on particularly tricky project. So it wasn’t all that surprising when his accurate throw seemed to connect solidly with all three cans. Only two toppled.

 

“Oh tough luck, try again,” Tony was glaring at the carnie now, and if looks could kill the man should be long dead.

 

“Are you kidding me?” he growled as he leaned towards Steve, “Games rigged, he’s got one bottle bolted to the platform.”

 

Shocked the blond man shot him a look; “Really?”

 

Nodding the smaller man glanced at the smarmy booth operator with an unholy gleam in his eyes.

 

Steve set his jaw then, walking up to the game he handed over his money picking up the baseball he eyed the cans. A thick arm came down quickly and the cans exploded off the platform, well at least two did, the third shattered leaving behind only the bolted base.

 

The man running the game looked shocked, and then suddenly very worried. Tony grinned, ever ready too rub salt in the wound, he glanced at Steve speaking loudly, “Wow Steve great hit, looks like that last bottle though was attached to the platform.”

 

The few families around them having seen the throw where gathering. The slimy man hissed, “Please just leave…” he begged eyes darting worriedly.

 

 Tony crossed his sinewy arms, “Not without my prize…”

 

They walked away then laughing as others began to yell at the man in the booth no doubt having been duped out of their money earlier. Tony looked at the tall man holding the small plushies dwarfed in his large palms, “Thanks Tony.”

 

He shot the other man a million watt smile that left the billionaire shrugging embarrassed, “You did all the hard work Super Soldier. He needed to be taught a lesson anyway.” Grinning the pair moved on staying away from the other games, enjoying some greasy fair food before looking at the sideshows.

 

Eventually they found themselves pausing before the ferries wheel, “Go for a ride?” Tony asked gesturing.

 

Tony Stark had never been a fan of carnivals, and this one in particular was rather bad, but today hadn’t mind all that much. He figured it was mainly because of Captain America. It only got better as he found himself squeezed close to the man as they sat together in the cart.

 

Slowly they began to move upwards. “I’m sorry,” Steve said softly, he looked out  over the fairgrounds gloomily as their cart circled on the wheel.

 

“What for?” Tony asked sitting back rocking them a little.

 

Steve pressed a little closer, “This is kind of…” he trailed off looking miserable.

 

Tony laughed lightly, “Crappy?” he offered Steve half smiled. “It’s not all bad,” Tony reassured him, “The company has been nice.” Steve laughed then as they looked out across the dark horizon to the distant lights of the city.

 

They circled around again dropping, the rest of the ride silent each man  lost in thought.

 

Steve thinking that once more the date had not gone as well as he had hoped, it hadn’t been awful...but it hadn’t been the great time he’d hoped for.

 

Tony in turn was wondering, and hoping he would get to once more share his bed with the big man. He was seriously contemplating the idea of blowing up Steve’s bed just to make sure he did.

 

It was full dark when the ride ended, the night taking on a chill. Steve shivered, Tony glanced at him wanting to laugh, the big guy had to be wearing three solid layers of clothing. “Time to go,” Tony said softly, cranking the heat in the car all the way home.

 

 


	5. Running Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been working on a new one! Will endeavor to get the rest of this one up as it's all fluffy sweetness.

* * *

 

 

The others where in the living room when they arrived home, the pair able to hear them yelling at the TV; no doubt some reality show was involved.

 

Ignoring them for the moment Steve and Tony stood awkwardly together, just out of earshot from the others. “You going to the lab?” The blond asked softly, unsure why he was whispering.

 

“Yeah, need to run some tests on your suit, don’t want to set you on fire.” He teased with a wink.

 

Blue eyes glanced towards the noisy common room, “Could I maybe come sit?” he asked hopefully, Tony bit back a smile

 

“Could probably use your help, DUM-E has a bad habit of hitting me with the fire extinguisher when I don’t need it.”

 

Grinning the Cap saluted, “At your service.” Laughing Tony turned heading for the lab while Steve hurried up to his room passing by the others hopefully unnoticed.

 

Settling the two plush dolls on his bed, he eyed them with a soft smile unable to help himself. It was an odd to see himself as a doll, but he really liked the Iron Man one.

 

Changing quickly he pulled on thick socks and sweats before shrugging into a white long sleeve shirt. Unmindful the material was close see through. Forgoing his duvet he picked up his sketchbook hurrying back down, eager to be with Tony again.

 

He second attempt to sneak by the common room was not as successful. A call from the living room had him freezing, “Hey Cap how was the date?” Natasha asked as solemn faced as ever.

 

Steve pausing in the doorway glanced in, “Ok I guess.” He moved on quickly not really wanting to get into it.

 

The three in the living room waited until he was out of earshot, before the pair on the couch began to laugh. Bruce not in on the joke looked at them curiously, “What did I miss?”

 

Clint grinned, “Been giving the Cap dating tips…he’s after Stark.”

 

The Doc chuckled, “Really? He didn’t look too enthralled.”

 

Natasha gave him a sly wink; “I sent him to that terrible kids Carnival outside the city, the really cheap kind of creepy one.”

 

Bruce began to grin catching on. “I told him to take Tony to a horror movie” Clint added and they all laughed.

 

“Your turn Bruce where can we send them to next?” The archer encouraged.

 

The normally placid man grinned wickedly, “I may have an idea.”

 

Down in the lab unaware he was the subject of much amusement, Steve was sketching Tony. He had a fondness for drawing the man, especially his hands, and more recently his arc.

 

The genius himself was standing several feet away shirtless at his workbench. Checking over his work on Steve’s modified suit one more time. Satisfied it was ready for a test run he shrugged into the top.

 

Steve glanced up grinning; the red, white, and blue was too big on Iron Man’s smaller frame.

 

Tony unconcerned with how he looked bent and twisted working his arms to warm up the system. Waiting for the network of heaters to power up he wandered over to Steve gritting his teeth as the fire extinguish baring robot following closely.

 

“You blast me and I’m not on fire…I swear God…” he muttered mutinously at the machine.

 

Laughing Steve glanced up as the brunette checked out his work, “Nice… a little more flattering then I deserve,” Tony commented scrutinizing the sketch of his chest.

 

Steve looked at it tilting his head to the side, “Think it’s pretty accurate.” Tony could feel his chest warming, unsure if it was his nearness to Steve or the suit which was indeed heating nicely.

 

Moving away then to let Steve be, he pulled up some files for his own suit modifications while he waited to see how his mods would respond to his own body temperature. “JARVIS, calibrate the sensors to monitor both internal and external levels.” The AI confirmed, and the engineer went back to work.

 

“How’s it working?” Steve asked a while later, finished his small practice drawings he flipped to a fresh page, mulling over what to draw next.

 

“Good,” Tony replied almost startled. He’d been lost in his mind and designs ignoring all around him. Now he realized he was indeed quite warm. Little too warm for him, “Let’s try the pants.”

 

Without thinking too much on it the engineer tugged off his socks and jeans stripping to his red boxer briefs as he booted up the sensors in the pants.

 

Steve still looking for inspiration glanced up from his blank paper jaw dropping at the sight. Lean muscular legs, slim waist, and in between… tight crimson underwear, both concealing and revealing. He felt a warm shot of something coil in his belly. It was hot elemental, as his mouth went dry, charcoal stained fingers itching to reach out and touch.

 

The sheer intensity of the emotions rolling through him caught him unguarded, blushing he shifted uncomfortable on his stool.

 

Tony focused on the task at hand missed the rather lust filed looks directed at him from the blond man. Satisfied all was ready he pulled on the too large bottoms. The spandex while tight and form fitting on Steve bagged on the shorter man.

 

Steve couldn’t help but grin in amusement, it wasn’t everyday you saw Iron Man wearing the red, white, and blue of Captain America. The dark haired man looked rather adorable.

 

Tony now clad rather patriotically stood unmoving, frowning, “Steve?” he called sounding thoughtful, “You wear underwear under your uniform?”

 

The old fashioned man was instantly red, “I umm….depends,” he hedged. Tony had a sudden vivid image of Steve in his suit pants tugged to his knees as Tony knelt between them. He bit back a moan at the sudden powerful shot of lust that ripped through him. Made all the worse by the heat of the suit.

 

Trying to pushing the erotic thoughts away Tony headed back to his work, “JARVIS how is temperature holding?” he called moving to get a better look at his own suit designs. Finding it strangely ironic that as he was heating up Captain America, he was working on a more efficient cooling system for his own suit. When he got fighting in the suit the arc drawing power, he tended to overheat.

 

“Holding Sir, your calculations where correct,” JARVIS answered sounding as bland as ever.  

 

The genius chuckled then, “Re-calibrate the numbers to reflect potential difference without a base layer.”

 

There was a pause, “Very good Sir.”

 

Across the room Steve’s imagination had been captured, as his hands moved fluidly smudging and blending lines. Almost blushing when he touched the curve of a muscular leg. It was Tony, part life, and part fantasy.

 

The lean figure nude save for the tight underwear he’d been wearing, head bent as a callused hand rested his chest protecting that light.

 

Steve worked fervently, on the drawing blocking out everything around him, loosing himself in the work. Striving to capture the image he saw so vividly in his minds eye.

 

A gentle hand on his shoulder finally pulled him back to the present. Blinking dazed blue eyes looked into concerned dark brown. Steve finally realizing just how stiff and cold he’d become.

 

“Steve you ok?” Tony was giving him a worried look. They had both been absorbed in their work for almost two hours. Tony had damn near overheated in Steve’s suit.

 

“Yeah fine,” Steve answered shaking his head to clear, finally noting Tony’s appearance. He wasn’t wearing Captain America’s suit anymore. His shirtless well-muscled torso glistened damply in the overhead light, as his unbuttoned jeans struggled to cling to his hips.

 

Steve licked his lips unconsciously, he looked hot; literally. Dark hair curling in wet ringlets at his neckline as sweat dampened flesh begged to be touched. In the middle of it all his chest glowed warmly.

 

“You look warm,” Steve said voice husky, moving so their faces were inches apart.

 

“I am…new heated suit is working great. To be expected though I designed it,” Tony teased softly moving forward marginally.

 

Swallowing thickly, the big blond managed a whispered “Thanks.”  Steve could feel the heat off the smaller man they where so close.

 

Tony had a moment of surrealism, realizing distantly that they must look like some bad romantic comedy. He was shirtless, sweaty, the air heavy with tension as they swayed ever so slightly closer. Dark eyes darting from full lips to hooded blue eyes, as he closed the distance between them.

 

He was so close.

 

When the goddamn alarm sounded, summoning Earth’s heroes to the call.

 

Steve stood up so quick his forehead hit Tony in the jaw. “Ow…” he grumbled staggering back.

 

“Sorry,” the big man gasped guiltily.

 

The half clothed man gave him a pained grin rubbing his throbbing jaw, “Great opportunity to try out new suit…” Tony mumbled as Steve nodding heading across the lab to grab his costume while Tony fitted on his armor, cursing a blue streak under his breath.

 

 

-#-#-#-

 

 

“Wow…Cap is on today,” Hawkeye commented loosing an arrow at the large amorphous blob.  Before swearing frustrated as it stuck in the jelly like body harmlessly.

 

“No kidding, I don’t think I’ve seen him move that fast.” Natasha grunted dodging a ball of slime thrown in her general direction.

 

Tony far above them could hear the comm chatter, all the while grinning secretly to himself. It was amazing what a man could do when his body temperature was at normal.

 

Steve could barely believe it himself, he had no idea just how much the cold had been affecting him. His reaction time was better; recovery time faster, and honestly he may have been showing off for the red gold man in the sky.

 

“Has anyone had any luck penetrating the slime ball?” Tony called sending a blast at the thing watching mulishly as it was absorbed.

 

“Negative,” Clint grunted sounding more then a little frustrated.  

 

“Tony can you get to the eyes? Think it’s our best shot,” Steve called shield coming up to defect an attack. Grunting Tony headed upwards, dodging in and out of waving tentacles. Below he could hear the shriek of rage from Hulk.

 

Focusing on the task at hand he managed to get close to the three eye like voids, it was his best option for ending this. Eager to be done and back in his lab to pick up where he left off with Steve; he flew in to close too quickly. Pulling back he leveled about to blast his target, when with a roar the creature bit down on his arm.

 

“Mother fucker!” He grunted, the pressure of the jaws crumpling the metal like a pop can.

 

“Tony?” the worried voice of Steve echoed in his helmet.

 

“Still here,” he ground out. The jaws closing further, Tony unsure whether the crack of his arm breaking was in his head or actually audible. Either way the pain was making him light headed, blackness creeping into his vision. He bit down on his lip hard, drawing blood, bringing him back to the here and now. Swinging his free arm up he blasted the damn thing with everything he had.

 

With a cry of raged pain the creature released him. Tony holding his arm awkwardly took aim at it again, “Take that you son of a bitch!”

 

 Weaving the thing began to fall, collapsing downwards with a sickening slump. Hulk taking over then.

 

Iron Man landed heavily beside the Cap, concerned blond hurried over, “You ok?”

 

Tony stood ridged, breath hissing between clenched teeth. “Nope…” he grunted. While sharp blue eyes immediately noted the slumped posture and awkwardly held right arm.

 

Steve reached out, as Tony shied away, “Don’t,” he pleaded softly, but Steve could already see the crumpled metal.

 

“Need to get you to the hospital,” he said briskly galvanized to action. Immediately Steve rounded up the others, the creature good and dead now. Bruce back looking dazed and disheveled. “Doc, Tony’s hurt,” he called as the scientist tugged on his spare shirt. Already herding them on the plane directing Natasha and Clint to get them the SHIELD quickly.

 

Tony was trying to move slow, concentrating on his movements breathing shallowly. He could feel his arm swelling, pressing against the ruined metal, but the extent of the break unknown until his amour was off.  “Steve help with my helmet?” he panted as the big man gently following the request.

 

Tony was gray with pain, his hair sweaty and matted to his head. “Got to get the amour off…” he sucked in a pained breath, directing Bruce and Steve to start with his legs, left arm, and chest. Saving his busted arm for last. By the time they had freed him blackness was swimming across his vision, offering a pleasant reprieve from the agony.

 

He slumped into Steve panting, trying to focus on staying conscious. “We’re going to have to pry that off Tony,” Bruce stated studying the chewed arm, wincing in sympathy. Steve tugged off his cowl, moving to holding the injured man close unconsciously stroking dark hair in comfort.

 

The gentle caress the only thing keeping Tony from passing out at that very moment as his battered arm felt ever bump and dip the plane made.

 

The flight to medical seemed to take hours; though Tony knew somewhere in the back of his mind it was probably only minutes. Everything was distorted; things seemed to be moving differently, the world sharper more in focus then he could remember it being.

 

Suddenly Steve was helping him up, supporting his weight, as Bruce held his arm immobile. Slowly they walked out onto the heli-pad, Tony feeling his knees start to wobble as he staggered. Panting as if he’d just run a marathon.

 

Distantly the billionaire was aware of Steve sweeping him into his arms then; Banner tucking his wounded arm against his chest.

 

“Sorry Tony, hold on almost there,” Steve reassured, as he accidently jarred them entering the building. “Medic!” he hollered looking around for help.

 

Clint was entering the doors behind him; “I called ahead the medical team sho-” he was cut off as a team of white-coated individuals where running full tilt towards them. Surrounding Steve, as they ordered him to put Stark on the gurney before hurrying away with the wounded men Steve hot on their heels. 

 

Tony still fighting to stay aware was vaguely aware he was being wheeled into a hospital room, the doctors arguing over him how they where going to get his mangled armor off. All the suggestion sucked. “Get Steve,” he wheezed out, the doctors looked at him blankly, “Just do it, he’ll get it off.”

 

As he spoke the big man entered all eyes focusing on him, Captain America paused.

 

“Steve,” Tony called out, focusing a feverish gaze on him. The blond thought Tony was looking worse now. His shirt soaked through, gray-green complexion, barely clinging to consciousness. Steve was by his side in a heartbeat.

 

“Pull the armor off my arm,” the engineer gasped out, Steve looked stricken.

 

“No I’ll…” he trailed off as dark brown eyes held his gaze steadily.

 

“Please,” he wheezed.

 

Unable to deny the soft plea he nodded moving in close, the dark haired man grabbed his uniform top burring his face in that strong neck. Steve gripped the top of the ruined metal; he waited, Tony took a breath “Now.”

 

He yanked hard; the already weakened armor giving way with a grinding rip. Wincing as the extent of Tony’s injury was reveled.

 

The smaller man on the gurney finally loosing the battle; passed out clinging tight to Captain America

 

 


	6. Broken Arms and Showers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about neglecting to get the rest of this up, been rather busy with work lately. Apologies all around, try and get the rest up soon.

* * *

 

 

Tenderly the blond lay the unconscious man down, backing away as the doctors surrounded him muttering worriedly. Tony’s newly exposed arm was badly distorted, skin already blackening as it swelled almost beyond recognition.

 

“We need to x-ray, he’ll probably need surgery to correctly set the bone,” he overheard a doctor saying as a nurse gently ushered him out towards the waiting room. He frowned at the women, wanting to protest, but eventually surrendering allowing her to push him away; knowing he was useless at the moment.

 

The others already waiting, sprawled tiredly on the hard plastic hospital chairs. “How did it look?” Bruce asked concerned.

 

“Bad, they think he’ll probably need surgery,” Steve said worriedly dropped onto a chair.

 

“He’ll be ok,” Clint assured him, “Just a broken arm.” The assassin was right, Tony was going to be ok, a broken arm was generally not life threatening, and in their line of work relatively minor. Still Steve couldn’t help but worry as they settled in to wait.

 

The medical personal where good to keep them updated on the progress. Tony had broken his arm in three places requiring several pins, and a metal plate to set; but he was going to be just fine.

 

Several hours later Steve sat alone dozing when the doctor roused him, the others having returned to the Tower exhausted from the fight, “Captain Rogers, you can sit with him now.”

 

Eager he hurried to follow, spotting the smaller man lying still and pale on the neatly made hospital bed. His right arm sporting a fresh plaster cast, but his colour was better, the pinched look of pain gone from his brow. Seeing him now Steve began to relax slowly. A big hand reached out to gently brush back dark hair, reminding himself Tony was going to be fine.

 

Sighing he settled his large frame in the slightly more comfortable chair, mind drawn back to the lab. It seemed like days ago, yet the clock was telling him it had only been about twelve hours. He could feel a blush heating his cheeks, had they really almost kissed?

 

Yawning widely he slumped back, scrubbing at his face. He’d been awake over twenty-four hours it was little wonder he was tired. He wanted to sleep but he wanted to sleep with a warm Tony pressed to him. More then that…he wanted to kiss the eccentric man.

 

For a moment in the lab…they had been so close. Blue eyes grew heavy, as he watched the steady glow from under the blankets, Tony’s chest rising and falling rhythmically. A dirty, tired Captain America settled a hand on the light, telling himself yet again; Tony was going to be ok.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Tony woke slowly, blinking unhappily at the glare of overhead lights. Memories slowly filtering back to him, hazy and pain filled as they where. His thoughts where scattered like pieces of a puzzle. Small scenes that connected together; he remembered the monster breaking his arm, the never ending flight here, and Steve ripping off the last of the crumpled suit. He winced, his arm throbbing dully with the memory.

 

Fully awake he slowly sat the beep of his heart rate monitor picking up marginally. His right arm felt heavy and stiff, difficult to move, frowning down at the white shiny plaster surrounding the limb. Lifting his now cast encased arm he noted the slumbering figure beside his bed unable to help the silly smile that stretched his face.

 

Turning back to his broken arm he wiggled fingers experimentally, happy they still worked, but the bulky plaster was going to be a pain.

 

As he studied the cast the big figure in the chair shifted elbow slipping off the arm, as he woke suddenly blinking in surprise. Tony watched him amused as it took a moment for the Cap to realize he was awake.

 

 “Tony!” he was off the chair at his side, “How you feeling?”

 

The genius shrugged “Better still sore.” Intelligent dark eyes noted Captain America was still in his suit, “Still warm?”

 

Surprised at the change in topic Steve looked down, a soft smile pulling the corners of his mouth, “Very much so.” Tony looked smug.

 

 

“Well had enough of this,” Tony mumbled pulling off the various monitors as he slipped out of bed, realizing he was in only his underwear. “Oh for the love of…”

 

Steve was by his side supporting him, “I can walk I broke my arm not my legs,” Tony snapped irritated. Feeling instantly guilty when he saw the kicked puppy look the man was giving him. “I’m sorry Steve…hospitals and I…not a fan.”

 

The other nodded understanding, “Me neither.”

 

“Well let’s find some pants and go home then.”

 

Steve smiled as the larger then life Tony Stark harassed the staff until he had cloths and the OK to leave. And by the time they reached the tower the man was already fussing with his cast.

 

“Can I sign it?” Steve asked, pointing at the pristine white plaster.

 

Surprised Tony nodded, “Sure.” The inventor already feeling better he was home. A jaw-cracking yawn catching him by surprise, the meds making him sleepy, and sluggish.

 

Steve was weary as well; despite his near super human prowess he was near beat. Silently the pair headed to their rooms Steve pausing outside his door, wondering if he should insist he sleep with Tony under the pretense of keeping an eye on him.

 

Tony too paused he was dying for a shower, then sleep. He was trying to decide what to do first when a sudden wicked idea possessed him. He mulled over it for a minute before turning to look at the blond hesitating in the hall looking lost and hesitant.

 

“Hey Steve, you want to shower with me?” Captain America dropped his shield, flustered and red as he sputtered. Tony wanted to laugh; the man was beyond adorable…the things he wanted to do to him. Approaching the beet red man, he gave him a non-threatening half grin.

 

“I want to shower, and I need help can’t get this wet.” He held up his new accessory, Steve still looking worried, “We’ll keep our underwear on…” he offered, hopeful, it was a long shot to be sure. He was blatantly using his injury to lure the handsome man into the shower with him.

 

Steve felt like he was going to hyperventilate, shower with Tony…his mind conjuring up images of them pressed together, kissing sweetly under the warm spray. He found himself nodding slowly, chocolate eyes glittering at him. “Come on then,” Tony said softly.

 

“Just going to grab some cloths,” Steve whispered.

 

 “Ok see you in there then.”

 

Steve hurriedly gathered his pj’s, stripping off his suit in record time before pulling his blue terry cloth robe over his boxers pausing a moment. He didn’t want to look like he was hurrying into Tony’s room.

 

Taking a breath he walked determinedly over, breath picking up as he heard the shower already running. He hesitated a brief moment, taking a breath to steady himself. Steve may not have done ‘that’ yet but he wasn’t totally clueless, a little nervous but not scared. Never scared with Tony.

 

Squaring broad shoulders he moved into the bathroom spying Tony already stripped to his tight red underwear. The big blond watching avidly as he tested the temperature with his good hand, satisfied it was warm enough.

 

Turning Tony raised a dark brow at the bashful looking man in the blue. Steve toyed with the belt of his robe before shrugging out of it self-consciously. Tony sucking in a breath barely able to rein himself in. He felt like a kid on the cusp of puberty all over again. The man was all muscles and bulk, perfect in every respect. Gorgeous all the way down to the white, tame, and utter boring boxers that on anyone else save the super soldier would be terrible.

 

“I’ll get in first then yeah?” Tony offered stepped under the spray. Facing the wall mindful to keep his cast out of the flow of water.

 

Outside Steve gathered his courage before stepping in shyly behind him. Blue eyes eagerly drinking up the sight of the, tawny, muscled back before him.

 

Tony closed his eyes muscles relaxing as the hot water began to work its magic, vaguely thinking he must be getting old. He heard the sound of a bottle opening before gentle hands where pulling his head out the spray, large blunt fingers massaging his cheap generic shampoo into dark strands.

 

Steve focused on the task at hand, pleased when Tony leaned into his ministrations. Unable to help himself he lingered a little before guiding Tony back under the spray to rinse. The injured man bracing his good arm on the shower wall, while his busted one rested lightly against the frosted door.

 

Finished his hair Steve, picked up a bar of soap working it into a lather before he began carefully running large hands over muscled shoulders, gently messaging tense muscles. Warm pliant skin giving under his ministrations.

 

Tony groaned aloud this time, the blond hesitating, “Hurt?”

 

The genius gave breathy moan, “No it feels fantastic.”

 

Pleased Steve pinked, growing more confident in his motions as he set to work. Carefully washing him neck to legs. Finished his back the blushing blond hesitated a moment, before making a decision and stepping closer, moving to lather Tony’s chest, pausing when he felt that warm metal.

 

“Is it ok?” he asked worried.

 

“Yeah…” Tony said breathily, trying to hold onto his rapidly fraying control. Thankful the big man could not see the raging hard on he was sporting.

 

Steve was having his own issues, discretely trying not to press against Tony so intimately. But unable to keep his hands from moving lower tracing across defined abs, to the band of the now soaked underwear.

 

The billionaire shivered, able feel the slightly cooler man so close to his own heat.

 

Steve swayed a little closer.

 

Tony stiffened suddenly very much aware of the big man’s straining erection pressing against him.

 

Steve wasn’t indifferent to him.

 

The realization was a sudden powerful shock. Slowly Tony turned swinging his cast around to the other side of the shower out of the water, to stand face to face with the blond man. They had unfinished business.

 

Slowly, giving the big man ample time to turn away he kissed Steve Rogers for the first time.

Gratified when the man hesitantly, shyly returned the kiss. Tony testing the waters a little more pressed tighter, forcing the other’s mouth open sweeping his tongue inside. Eager Steve wrapped big arms around his waist tugging Tony closer.

 

At the same moment, the dark haired man completely forgetting about his broken arm, tried to wrap his arms around that strong neck. Jarring his injury painfully he pulled back, breaking the kiss with a grunt of pain.

 

Steve pulled back instantly worried he’d somehow hurt him. In his haste the blond accidently knocked down the shampoo bottles, “Oh I’m sorry…” he mumbled bending to retrieve them.

 

“No-” Tony bent at the same moment and a big, hard blond head making solid connection with his eye. “Owww,” he winced head snapping back on instinct.

 

“Oh my God Tony!” concerned Steve stepped forward slipping on one of the bottles he went down, managing to take Tony out at the knees. With no time to really be surprised, the small man was falling thankfully landing mostly on Steve.

 

They lay in a tangled heap on the shower floor, Steve stuttering apology after apology, as he tried to right them.

 

Tony seeing the utter lunacy of the situation began to chuckle. His chuckle turning to all out laughter, despite the new pain in his side. Steve shaking his head, smiled ruefully as he gently gathered the other man close tugging him and his cast out of the spray.

 

“You ok?” He ventured maneuvering Tony to rest between his legs, warm back pressed against his cooler chest.

 

 “Fine, fine…think I’m finished my shower,” he glanced ruefully into blue eyes looking at him sheepishly. Steve helped him up feeling guilty at his own awkward clumsiness.

 

Tony moving to get out of the shower pausing to kiss him on the lips once more, soft and sweet, “See you in bed.”

 

Steve watched him leave, head swimming with amazement. Dreamily he cranked up the shower hot as it would go, sighing as it warmed his cool body. A smile dancing on swollen lips, he had kissed Tony.

 

Then managed to beat him up, Steve winced, before that though things had been going great. Blue eyes closed as he once more felt the soft, chapped lips on his as they pressed together. Steve shivered feeling himself stir, blushing but unable to resist. Slowly he ran a big hand across taught abs, palming his erection through sopping boxers.

 

He hadn’t…not since he had been unfrozen. Even before he hadn’t often…tonight though, it was impossible to push away. Biting a lip he dipped his hand into the front of his underwear. Moaning softly as his rather substantial erection sprung free.

 

Tony dried off his hair quickly returning to the bathroom to hang up his towel. When the soft noise from the shower stopped him dead. He could almost hear his neck creaking as he turned towards the frosted glass, mouth falling open as he heard the muffled groan. Was Steve….a wild array of dirty thoughts cut across his fertile imagination, his flagging erection springing to life instantly.

 

Not above a little voyeurism he crept towards the steam filled stall, able to see Steve hazily through the frosted door. Blond hair plastered to his head, water running across the perfect body, lip caught between straight white teeth. Boxers bunched around his thighs as a big fist jerked his erection fluidly.

 

Tony lost it.

 

Dropping the towel, he stepped back in the spray. Steve so far in his own little world missed the door opening; but he did register the rough callused hand on him. Blue eyes snapped open in shock, meeting dark eyes almost black with desire. Tony gripped him with his good left hand, leaning in to kiss Steve fiercely, demanding.

 

Moaning low in his throat the blond still in his lustful daze kissed back hungrily. In the moment he didn’t think, acting on instinct he moved to grab Tony. Gripping him tightly beginning to move his hand once more squeezing gently.

 

Tony knew the big blond was inexperienced, the innocent, honest touches told him. It was a huge turn on. Kissing under the heated spray, they gasped and moaned into each other’s mouths, as their hands worked.

 

Senses on overload Steve reached his climax. Hard and hot he spilled crying out the smaller man’s name against swollen lips. Steve squeezed Tony in response, the smaller man shuddering as he too reached his crisis, gasping at the intensity of it. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had such a hot orgasm, from a hand job no less.

 

They let the water wash away their passion, as they made out leisurely, exploring each other thoroughly. Tony breaking the embrace first to look into dazed blue eyes, a sweet smile on the too honest face, “Tony.”

 

Tony returned the smile, “I’m turning into a prune ready for bed?” the other nodded flushed happily. Discarding his boxers, Steve toweled off briskly, turning to help the awkward Tony. Holding his arm away he smiled his thanks kissing the big blond on the nose before wandering into the bedroom, comfortable in his nudity.

 

Steve watched him go admiring the view, shivering as he cooled. Hurriedly pulling on his pj pants and shirt heading for the bed.

 

Tony grumbled as he tugged on a fresh pair of underwear left handed, the cast already proving to be a massive inconvenience. He heard the rustle of covers, before spotting Steve disappearing under the mound of blankets.

 

Rummaging around in his drawer he pulled out a t-shirt, he usually only wore underwear but in difference to Steve, and the fact his light tended to keep people up he’d put it on. Moving towards the bed he had his arms halfway through the sleeves when he caught the look Steve was giving him in the glow of the TV.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked pausing, worried, the big man barely visible under too many covers.

 

“Nothing,” he said voice muffled by the duvet.

 

Tony half smiled, “Too late Spangles your face gave you away.” Shifting embarrassed he mumbled something mostly into the blanket, Tony knew he was blushing. “Didn’t catch that,” he moved closer shirt still hanging from his arms.

 

“I can’t see your light as well when you wear a shirt,” he said in a bare whisper. Tony felt his heart flip in his chest, without a word he dropped it slipping into bed beside the man.

 

Taking a moment to prop his broken arm on a pillow, he lay on his back covers reaching his stomach. Instantly he felt Steve beside him, pressing his cool body close to his overheated one. A big hand reaching out to slowly settle on the glow in his chest. Content Tony yawned widely, suddenly far more tired then he should be for early afternoon.

 

“Tony?” asked a soft voice in the quite of the room,

 

“Hmmm?”  He murmured eyes closed, the happiest he could ever remember being in a long time.

 

 “Tonight…I mean…us…” Steve sighed unsure what he was trying to say.

 

The dark haired man wasn’t regarded as a genius for nothing. “Well seeing as we’ve been on a couple of dates, isn’t that what they called ‘going steady’ in your day?” he teased.

 

The blond sat up suddenly, turning to him, face solemn and serious, “Do you mean that?” he asked hope warming in his chest.

 

Tony returned the serious gaze. “I know people say a lot of things about me Steve, but I mean what I say.” That wide beautiful smile was worth everything.

 


	7. Caught in the Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies don’t mean to leave you hanging and not getting it up sooner will try to get this last chapter up maybe tonight will try! Anyway enjoy.

* * *

 

 

“Working hard?”

 

Steve visibly started at the sound of the familiar voice, grinning he turned to see an amused looking Tony standing behind him. Steve felt a small blush creep across his cheeks, still getting used to their new relationship he felt a sudden jolt of warmth spread through him at the sight of his boyfriend?

 

Their relationship was young, and Steve was still a little wary yet to tell the world.

 

“Yeah it is a busy day running in the new recruits, what are you doing here?” He asked curiously, Tony generally avoided SHEILD like the plague.

 

“Avenger’s meeting, or some such you forget?”

 

Steve gave him a sheepish look, he had forgot they where meeting with Fury today.

           

Tony wanted to laugh at the bashful look Captain America was giving him; moments like this made him seem more human…made him Steve. “Well I’ll see you up there,” Tony gently brushed his hand against Steve’s chuckling as his face flamed. His smiling fading a little as he glanced around the training area to see if anyone had seen the intimate moment.

 

“It’s ok Steve, we’ll take it slow,” he assured him and his self. Grinning Tony gave him a wave “See you upstairs.” The genius reminding himself it would take time for the big blond to come to terms with this new world, and their new relationship.

 

Steve watched Tony depart longingly; he cared for the man…loved him. Yet he was still utterly terrified to tell him that. How could he possibly confess?

 

Running an agitated hand through his hair he headed to change quickly, pushing his problems from his mind; he needed to get to that meeting.

 

-#-#-#-

 

The others already in the conference waiting on Fury, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha gave him a wave as he sat beside Tony. The smaller man working one handed on what Steve had learned was a ‘tablet’, brow furrowed in concentration as he manipulated the device awkwardly with his left hand. His broken arm lay innocently on the table, white cast gleaming in the overhead light.

 

Steve’s attention was drawn then as the Director entered then. With no small talk or preamble he dimmed the lights calling up the projections.

 

Steve normally tried to pay as much attention as possible, as he more then the others tended to lag behind, but he wasn’t focusing very well today. His interest was on the man beside him, hiding his smile as Tony blithering kept working on whatever it was he was doing, ignoring Fury.

 

Blue eyes tracked his movements as he absently scratched at the top of his cast, drawing attention to the, for the most part, pristine plaster. Unfortunately is had got wet last night during their shower…Captain America was suddenly thankful for the dark as he blushed furiously.

 

“Stark!” Fury snapped then and Tony stopped what he was doing. Looking up deadpanned as he was dressed down about his blunder in the field.

           

At some point during the tirade Steve picked up a marker casually lying on the table, no doubt leftover from a prior meeting. An artist by nature he sometimes found himself doodling before he really could think consciously about it. Usually in the margins of his notes, but with no paper in sight he went for the next closest thing; Tony’s cast.

 

The dark headed man was having a full-blown argument with Fury, before the others where drawn in and critiqued as well. Steve was completely focused on his miniature drawings when Fury rounded on him.

 

 “Cap we boring you?” his single eye focusing on the man intently, blue eyes snapped up instantly, mouth shutting as he glanced around the table the others looking at him with amusement. He locked eyes with Tony briefly, the man glancing from his now decorated cast to him with a wink.

 

“Ummm, I….no…sorry….” he mumbled embarrassed as he put the marker aside for the remainder of the meeting.

           

Sometime later after no small amount of brow beating the meeting ended, the lights came up and the Director departing as grandly as he had come.

 

Tony turned to Steve looking far to amused for his own good, “Little distracted today Capt” he asked barely reigning in his laughter.

 

Steve sighed a flush crossing his cheeks, “Maybe…” laughing outright Tony looked his cast over, admiring the miniature versions of Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and the loud demi-god Thor.

 

“Wow Cap not bad…” Clint was eyeing the drawings. Curious the other two came to look as well. Steve embarrassed shrugged, looking anywhere but at the far to handsome man to his right.

           

“I want to sign by my picture,” Natasha announced as she snapped up the marker, the others exclaiming their need to sign as well. Tony leaned on his good arm mulishly, Steve tossing him an apologetic look.

 

Suffering through them signing he eventually managed to extract his arm, “Alright I’ve had about enough socialization as I can stand…” collecting his tablet he walked through the others pausing by Steve, “You can make it up to me later,” he mumbled leaving a very red faced Captain America in his wake.

           

Tasha leaned into Bruce with a nudge, “Your turn.” She and Clint departed as and the Doctor fell in step with their fearless leader.

 

“So I hear you’re ‘dating’ someone,” the Doc said casually, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the deep flush spreading across the rather pale neck and face.

 

“Ummm….” He mumbled softly blue eyes embarrassed.

 

 Bruce grave him a clap on the back, “I have the perfect place you should take them….”

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Another date?” Tony looked at the man with some trepidation; so far their ‘dates’ hadn’t gone according to plan. Yet big blue eyes though where giving him ‘the look’ the one that Tony knew he couldn’t say no too.

 

Sighing he turned carefully crossing his arms, “Alright, where are we going?”

 

The bigger man grinned, “It’s a surprise!” Steve said eagerly, “I’ll meet you at the elevators in half hour.”

           

Tony watched him hurry out of the lab, dark eyes narrowing in thought. He was beginning to suspect these brilliant date ideas might not have been Steve’s own.

 

His wariness lasted all the way to the club; when he stalled recognizing the name on the outside of the building. “Oh no…” he groaned.

 

Steve paused beside him, “What?” he asked curiously. Tony ran an agitated hand through his hair; there was no way Steve picked this place on his own. Dark eyes balefully glared at the neon name lighting the night, _Club Blue._ It was an extremely well known gay club scene.

 

Not that Tony had any issues with that; hell he was hoping to get in Mr. Spandex’s pants again. However he didn’t really think it was the type of place Steve would enjoy.

 

“You don’t want to go?” Steve asked hesitantly giving him those damn eyes again. It made Tony want to give him the moon.

 

“No it’s ok,” Tony relented reaching out with his good left hand gripping Steve’s as they headed inside.

           

The place was packed the dance floor a crush of sweaty writhing bodies as the club beats pounded thick and heavy. Blue eyes where everywhere at once, sure his blush was going to be permeate after this.

 

Tony maneuvered them towards the bar deciding he definitely needed a drink. He ordered for himself, and something for the big guy he looked like he needed a little something bracing.

 

“Tony what is this place?” he hissed in the smaller man’s ear, watching as a man barely wearing anything at all draped himself all over another man.

 

“It’s a gay club,” Tony explained almost able to pinpoint the second the man from the past connected the dots. Wide innocent eyes went impossibly large, as he gasped looking utterly scandalized. Tony tried to do some damage control, “It’s ok…I know it’s a little overwhelming but it’s ok Steve. No judgment here.”

 

Drinks arriving Tony scooped them up depositing the fruity cocktail in Steve’s hand, not knowing what else to do the blond took a sip, feeling the burn of alcohol pleasantly masked by something else.

 

He took another sip, “This is good,” he said looking down at the drink with a curious gaze. Grinning Tony took a swig of his beer, already noting the interested glances the big handsome blond was getting. Damn the man was to handsome for his own good.

 

Reaching out Tony tugged Steve towards him by the front of his jeans, the old fashioned man sputtering in surprise. “Tony?” he asked nervously, as they touched, the smaller man tugging him down to claim soft lips possessively.

 

The music and club fell away then, the heated kiss recalling the night before in shower.

 

Tony had meant the kiss to be short, a sign that the big guy was taken, but Steve’s uninhibited response, and the pair where making out like teenagers at their first dance.

 

It wasn’t until someone accidently jarred Tony’s bad arm that they came back to the present. Tony breaking the contact with a grunt of pain more annoyed then anything.

 

“You ok?” Steve was worried that perhaps his clumsy self had been the instigator.

 

“Yeah, pain in the ass arm…” he mumbled finishing his beer as Steve finished his drink. “Shall we dance?” Steve looked rather skeptically towards the jammed floor.

           

“I know little different from your time,” Tony explained as he grabbed a big hand tugging him on the floor.

 

It wasn’t the complex moves of his day, but it was still beyond him. Flushing, he glanced around watching the others press close, gyrating together in utterly obscene ways; but he wanted to do it with Tony.

 

The smaller man tugged him forward by his belt loops once more pressing close. Steve taking his cue wrapped big arms around the man pulling him close protecting the bad arm carefully. The music wasn’t to his taste but Steve was having fun anyway.

 

Getting into it, they moved together within the mass of bodies. Things where going great, for once Steve thought his date with Tony was actually going well. Until he felt Tony freeze in his arms, the smaller man fishing out his phone, curious Steve looked at him, “We’re being summoned.”

 

 


	8. The Best Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Utterly sappy, smutty, and completely fluffy, I’m not sorry at all. Thanks for reading and hopefully you enjoy the conclusion. 
> 
> WARNING MAN ON MAN LOVING!

 

* * *

 

It was a rather rag tag group of Avengers that arrived back at SHIELD some hours later.

 

“Well fought companions!” the jovial demi-God Thor crowed as the shuffled off the jet. He had shown up mid fight to help with the space creatures. Tony looked at him through narrowed eyes tugging off his helmet, wondering how the hell he had some much energy?

 

The others simply ignored him, beyond tired at the moment. Undeterred by the less then enthusiastic response Thor moved to toss an arm around Banner, no longer green and angry, as they headed inside the building.

 

“Your arm ok?” Steve asked voice slightly nasally and distant. Tony winced in sympathy facing his boyfriend. Large blue eyes hazy and unfocused were rapidly blackening. His face smeared with blood his normally perfect nose crooked and distorted under the mess.

 

 “We should get that set…” Tony said gently taking big hands and guiding the big man inside.

           

Steve had taken a severe hit compliments of the Hulk. Big green had managed to get him full in the face with an alien. He would heal quickly, but Cap was probably suffering from a rather serious concussion, judging by his rather dazed look.

 

Tony led him to the infirmary, the medics righting the break with a rather vicious sounding snap. “We’d give him painkillers, but unfortunately they don’t do much for Captain America,” the white coat explained with an apologetic look.

 

Nodding Tony watched him depart before turning back to Steve, “You look like a raccoon,” he teased as the blond smiled at him rather dreamily. “Keep looking at me like that Spangles you’re going get in trouble.”

 

Steve looked even more confused then usual, shaking his head as if trying to clear it. Tony tenderly ran a hand through mussed blond hair “Take it easy big guy,” he chastised gently as Steve leaned into the contact, disappointed when the dark haired man broke contact moving to the far end of the room peeling out of his armor.

 

Tony tried to be mindful of his cast, but it seemed to be a lost cause now. Lined with cracks and flaking plaster he frowned furiously, he’d had to crush the blasted thing to get it in his suit.

           

Steve touched his nose gently, wincing. His face and head throbbed in tandem, the world hazy and out of focus. He knew he wasn’t thinking as well as he normally did, thoughts and words skittered frustratingly out his grasp.  

 

It wasn’t all-bad though, he felt sort of detached, like he was watching himself from outside his body. Unashamed he watched Tony strip out of his suit, dark hair sweat matted, his t-shirt wet, the white material clinging to hard muscles. Steve grinned Tony looked so good right now, he wanted to kiss him…pull him close, run he hands all over...

 

Missing the rather lustful disheveled looks from blue eyes, Tony tugged the wet material off wrinkling his nose before grabbing fresh tee complements of SHIELD.

 

Humming appreciatively at the sight of half dressed Tony, Steve blinked slowed thoughts finally realizing just how warm the genius looked; and just how cold Steve was. He shivered frowning as he pawed at his uniform top.

 

“Not warm,” he mumbled his addled mind having problems formulating what he wanted to express

 

Tony armor once more packed away looked at him seeming to understand, “It’s not?” he took the shirt flipping it inside out spotting the problem right away. “Hmmm…I can fix it, need to think of a way to prevent crushing,” he mumbled.

 

His thought process cut-off by a voice booming over the loud speaker, “Iron Man and Captain America to the Conference room.”

 

Tony looked up, “Yeah we hear you…” he muttered, “Come on darling let’s go.” Nodding placidly the Super Soldier trailed after him.

 

-#-#-#-

 

           

The others where already waiting, looking like they wanted nothing more then to pass out, Tony among them. He had every intention of using Steve’s injury to lure him into his bed, though by the look of him it wasn’t going to be hard. Carefully he steered Steve into a chair the big guy settling.

 

“Wow Cap nice,” Hawkeye commented nose wrinkling in pained sympathy.

 

Bruce glancing over guiltily, “I’m sorry Steve.”

 

The Captain half smiled, “No problem, accidents happen.” He replied distracted as he shivered. Clad only in his spandex blue top, and without Tony’s heating device he was cooling rapidly. Tremors beginning to wrack his large frame.

 

Tony tapping away on his tablet could hear Steve shivering. Without a word the he stood, tugging out the Cap’s chair he ignoring big blue eyes looking at him in surprise. Easily he sat between muscular legs, his overheated back pressing into the cool chest of Captain America.

           

Tony rested his broken arm on the table glaring around the room, daring any of the occupants to comment.

 

Steve to dazed and detached to overanalyze the turn of events reacted on instinct; leaning forward into the warm body he wrapped his arms around the lithe frame tightly. Sighing content when Tony’s heat began to seep into him shivers subsiding. He closed his eyes, thinking perhaps he’d just rest a moment.

 

“So…anything you want to tell us?” Natasha asked innocently, Tony knew Steve was sleeping, from the soft regular breaths puffed against his ear. He resisted the urge to smile, sleep meant he was healing.

 

“You don’t sound all that surprised,” he returned not liking her smirk.

 

Tony glanced around the table his earlier suspicions resurfacing. “It was you,” he said eyes narrowing, before he caught Bruce’s guilty look, “Et tu Brute?” Tony shook his head; he really should have known better, they couldn’t leave well enough alone.

 

“You’re the ones giving Steve the terrible date ideas.”

 

Clint held his arms up innocently, “You like horror movies.”

 

Tony opened his mouth to retort when Thor busted in the doors, “Friends!” he bellowed Steve startled awake, shifted to look at him blinking in confusion, unwilling to move from his warm spot

           

Fury was entering behind the God, looking around at the tired lackluster faces. Making no comment on the seating arrangements he moved to the front of the room. Tony stalled holding up a hand, “Sorry bright eye, but can this wait until tomorrow? I mean look at us…look at Captain America,” he gestured over his shoulder, no qualms playing the pity card.

 

Fury glared at him, but his eyes flickered to the big blond face swollen and distorted, eyes half closed in sleep. It irked him, but Stark was right, they needed to rest, “I suppose,” he relented.

 

Sighing happily everyone was quick to head out, Tony gently rousing the man leaning on him. “Hey Steve,” he said, waiting for baby blues to open, fancying the swelling in his face was already subsiding.

 

“Wha?” he mumbled, chuckling the dark haired man got off the chair tugging him up,

 

“Come on baby lets go home.”

 

Smiling Steve looped big fingers on Tony’s shirt. “Can I stay with you tonight?” he asked softly.

 

Tony wrapped a warm callused hand around his, “Anytime.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Captain, good morrow to you on this beautiful day!”

 

Steve winced slightly at the rather loud greeting; his head still a little sore. It had been a couple days since the he’d got his head knocked around, and while still tender it was much better. His nose fully healed and the bruises all but faded.

 

Still his head was healing, and the rather loud demi-God was not helping. “Better,” he mumbled sipping his tea slowly as the longhaired man got himself a cup of coffee loading it with sugar.

           

“I hear you are enamored with the man of Iron,” he said then completely out of the blue as he settled casually at the table. Steve all but choking on his beverage, sputtering and coughing he looked at the man wide eyed.

 

“Fear not Captain, in Asgard love in all forms is readily accepted. I have learned it not to always so on Earth,” he looked rather sad for a moment. “I do hold the belief however, that if you find the one you love, it is worth moving the very heavens for.”

 

Steve Rogers was struck dumb.  

 

He blinked wide blue eyes, staring the last person in the world he would have imagined getting advice on love from; and the funny thing was, it was good advice. “You know Thor…of all the advice I’ve been given lately, I think that is perhaps the best.”

 

The God gestured grandly, “You are welcome Steven.” He raised his mug then, “I think perhaps you should tell Anthony your feelings, he is an excitable sort prone to worry.”

           

Steve grinned it would appear Thor was like Tony…not all he seemed.

 

“Thank you,” he said, genuinely meaning it. Thor was right; love was worth moving the heavens for. He hurried from the kitchen with one destination in mind the demi-god’s booming laughter following his flight.

 

-#-#-#-

           

Tony was working once more on the Cap’s heating system. It was slow going with his broken arm but he was determined to fix it before they had another encounter.

 

As he worked his way across the complex netting and tiny heat sensors, his mind wandering away from the task at hand. Unable to help the small smile creeping across features, he was happy. For the first time in a long time he was truly happy. He was eager to find his bed at night, knowing a rather large, chilled man needed his warmth. He craved a big hand settling on his reactor, safe, and warm.

 

His thoughts turning then to the shower…the very memory making the inventor burn with lust. It had been a hand job, yet he couldn’t seem to get it out of his mind.

 

He would say he was an experienced man, but that night…it had harkened back to his adolescent days when he’d realized that perhaps his dad’s obsession had spilled over to him. He shook his head as an idle thought skittered across his consciousness; wondering if perhaps his father may have had a crush on the Super Soldier as well.

           

“Tony?”

 

The voice startled him out of his thoughts, as surprised he looked up, Steve standing before him. He hadn’t even heard him come in.

 

“Sorry, wool gathering,” Tony mumbled, setting aside his tools.

 

Steve grinned widely, “Rather old fashioned saying.”

 

Tony laughed itching at the top of his cast; he was soon going to have to stick something down the infernal thing his arm seemed to itch interminably. “Guess my boyfriend’s rubbing off on me,” he winked at blue eyes, smile fading as he saw the serious look descend onto that broad honest face.

 

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked suddenly worried, every break-up he’d had through the years flashing across his mind. Trying to recall anything he’d possibly done to mess this up already.

           

 

Big hands where taking his, gently gripping his cast, “Tony?” dark eyes met blue and he held his breath, thinking he was going to completely embarrasses himself by begging the Star Spangled man to give him another chance.

 

“I love you,” Steve said expression somber and sincere. Tony nearly keeled over in shock.

 

“I don’t know much about this time, or how things go. I’ve never been in a relationship before….but I’ve never felt this way about anyone, not like I do you.” For once the man, who never seemed at a loss for words, had nothing to say. Steve released a held breath, grinning widely. A lightness coming over him, he had done it.

           

Tony was stock staring at Steve wide eyed for a long moment before suddenly Steve found his arms full. “I know I don’t deserve you…but I love you anyway,” Tony muttered fervently pressed tightly to the big man.

 

That got Steve’s attention, as he muttered between kisses, “You love me too?” he asked with wonder.

 

“Less talk handsome, more kisses.” Tony guided them across the lab with every intention of tumbling them onto his couch when a sudden thought occurred to him. He switched directions, gripping Steve with his good left hand maneuvering towards the door.

 

“Where we going?” Steve asked a faint blush covering his cheeks.

 

 “Bedroom…now…” Tony huffed. Steve turned impossibly red.

           

The big man rushed forward then scooping Tony up in his arms, dashing up the back stair. The dark haired man not the least bit put off by the manhandling, wrapped his casted arm around the well-muscled neck.

 

Steve made for the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them. Tony already tugging off his t-shirt blue glow filling the room, as settled them unceremoniously onto the bed.

 

Tony fighting with his jeans cussed his bum arm. While Steve hurriedly pulled off his own shirt and jeans pausing when he caught sight of Tony’s underwear featuring Captain America.

 

“Shut up Spangles,” he said as for the first time Steve saw the older man blush, a red slash cutting across his cheeks. It was…adorable.

           

There was no hesitancy or fear as the big handsome blond tugged off his underwear, crawling across the bed towards the other man. Tony waiting for him with open arms.

 

They kissed for what seemed like hours naked limbs tangled together intimately, neither in any sort of rush.

 

Tony surprised when he felt Steve grip his ass, kneading and caressing. He bit back a chuckle, it would appear he was going to be bottom…and he was more then ok with that. Wrapping his legs around the big man’s waist he flipped them, hands fumbling in his beside table.

 

Blue eyes looked into warm brown curiously, as Tony paused lube in his hand. Looking frustrated at his broken arm. Apparently he was going to need some help. Steve glanced from the broken arm to the bottle and back. Understanding he took it gently from the man flipping them again.

 

“I do have some idea of what I’m doing Tony,” he confided with a grin. Laughing the other man slung his injured arm around the blonde kissing him harshly.

           

Steve may not have a lot of experience, or really any for that matter, but he wasn’t wholly ignorant. He’d caught a couple of his men once, and despite the painful embarrassment of pretending to be asleep nearby, it had been educational.

 

He kissed Tony, tongues dueling as he slicked up his fingers moving to gently probe the tight ring of muscle.

 

Tony gasped telling himself to relax as the thick, blunt fingers began to stretch him carefully. He moaned into the other’s mouth when one of the teasing digits brushed that sweet spot. Arching back into the fingers instinctively.

 

Tony whimpered as they where removed then, angry at the noises he was making. Promising himself to be quite from this point. His resolve tested when he felt something substantially larger pressing against him. Eyes wide he gasped noiselessly as Steve slide inch-by-inch inside, Tony caught somewhere between pain and pleasure.

 

Steve closed his eyes with a groan Tony was heaven, impossible tight…and impossibly hot. He stilled, large body trembling seated right to the hilt. The smaller man feeling every solid inch of him, deep inside; their heart beats syncing.

 

Steve locked eyes with his lover, Tony staring back at him dazed, panting faintly; it was the most erotic moment of his life.

 

Then Steve moved.

           

Slowly at first before gaining strength and force, moving and adjusted until he found an angle that had Tony crying out his name. Grunting pleased he began to hit that spot over and over.

 

Tony’s mind turned to a pile of mush. “Steve!” he cried out, chewed fingernails digging into the broad back, as he ignored the lance of pain from his broken arm.

 

Tony reached his orgasm first spilling hard and hot between them without a single touch. Flushed with pleasure he gasped as Steve paused, still rock hard deep inside him.

 

 “Ok?” he asked softly, grinning as the small man moaned softly. Tony shifted his hips biting his lip apparently Steve really was a Super Soldier, “Yeah, keep going.” Grinning the blond rocked back on his knees hoisting Tony into his lap. Holding tight to slim hips he rocked upwards once more.

           

The dark haired man was on pleasure overload as he kissed and sucked anywhere he could reach riding Steve in a stead rhythm. Sweat slick, they moved together, moans of pleasure echoing in the room.

 

Steve vaguely realizing he was hot, so deliciously hot as he thrust deeply into the man he loved again and again.

 

Tony was getting close again, body trembling and shuddering begging for release. It was agonizing ecstasy as he clamping down tightly on the other man.

 

He was on the edge, teetering senses filled with Tony and as his lover reached his second orgasm, Steve followed him over. “Tony,” he mumbled squeezing tightly as he spilled deep inside, feeling warm wetness between them once more.

 

Panting Tony collapsing against him utterly spent. Panting Steve kissed a sweat-slicked shoulder.

 

“Wow…” Tony mumbled pulling back looking dazedly at the blond.

 

Steve chuckled breathlessly, “Good?”

 

The shorter man grinned, “Spec-fucking-tacular, comes to mind.” They kissed again Steve sliding off the bed, still deep inside Tony as he carried him across the room and into the bathroom.

 

The small man giving an amazed moan, Steve was hard once more, chuckling at they headed for the shower Tony nipping at the strong neck, “I’ve created a monster…”

 

-#-#-#-

           

Much later, the pair utterly exhausted lay curled together in the big bed.

 

Tony unable to remember the last time he’d….well he’d never a marathon like that. Steve’s cooler frame pressed close to his overheated body.

 

Smiling softly he kissed the blond head near his chest, watching as a big hand settled over his constant glow. “I love your light,” Steve said softly tracing the metal and skin, dark eyes smiled gently.

 

“I love you too Tony,” he mumbled, finishing his ministrations to press his palm firmly against the arc.

 

“I love you too Steve,” he said humming happily as the normally cold man sighed content.

 

“You’ll keep me warm,” Steve breathed sleepily nuzzling closer. Tony chuckled, his body beginning to cool, as the other stole his heat.

 

“Always,” he mumbled eyes slipping closed. Steve yawned widely beginning to fade out, his last fleeing thought about how love can be a gradual thing.

 

End.          

 


End file.
